Half A Heart
by donutkim
Summary: Pertemuan yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa tak selamanya cinta bisa bersatu [krisoo with very-little-slight!kaisoo fic. yaoi. oneshoot]


Sore yang cerah. Langit biru dipenuhi awan putih. Matahari bersinar cerah menghangatkan. Ditambah lagi suasana taman berumput hijau yang dikelilingi dengan bunga. Sangat cocok untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada pohon rindang tepat dibelakangnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia menarik napas panjang. Ia merindukan tempat ini. _Beserta semua kenangannya._

Namja itu lalu menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum. Damai.

"euhm. H-hyung?"

Suara itu. Kris melebarkan senyumnya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"_kau datang."_

.

.

.

_So your friend's been telling me__ y__ou've been sleeping with my sweate__r a__nd that you can't stop missing me_

_Bet my friend's been telling you__ I__'m not doing much better__'__c__ause I'm missing half of me_

.

.

.

"it's been 5 years."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan wajah Kris yang masih setia menghadap langit.

"eung." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"how are you doing?"

Kyungsoo mendongak lagi. Kali ini mata Kris sempurna menatap ke matanya. Dan dunia Kyungsoo sepertinya berhenti berputar.

"good." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, asalkan bukan mata itu. "I'm doing good. And you?"

Kris tersenyum. Namja didepannya sedang gugup ternyata. Dia bahkan mulai meremas kedua tangannya. Kebiasaannya jika merasa sangat gugup.

"kalau kau bertanya 'am I good today?' then jawabannya adalah yes. Yes, I am good. Pretty good." Kris menarik napas panjang. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"but pretty terrible for the last 5 years."

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya kuat. Dia mulai mengerti pembicaraan Kris.

"Minseok menceritakanmu semuanya?"

"semuanya?"

"ya, semuanya."

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Haruskah iya menjawabnya? Namun, belum sempat ia mendapat jawabannya, namja tinggi disampingnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"dasar Minseok tukang gosip."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecut. _'Sebenarnya aku yang memaksa Minseok menceritakan semuanya, hyung'_

"yah, Minseok benar." Kyungsoo menunduk semakin dalam. "aku benar-benar tidak baik disana. Awalnya, aku kira aku akan bisa melewati waktu tanpamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah besar."

Kyungsoo mulai menggigit bibirnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu.

"fotomu memenuhi ruang apartementku. Dikamar, dimeja kerja, dimeja makan, disamping televisi, diruang tengah, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak memasangnya dikamar mandi."

Kris tertawa lagi. Kyungsoo memerah.

"setiap ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, aku sangat berharap kalau itu kau. Walau aku tahu, itu sangat mustahil." Kris tersenyum miris.

"dan kau tahu? Setiap malam disaat aku tidur, aku memakai sweater pororo yang kau rajut untukku."

Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya tidak didepan Kris.

"matamu kemasukan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit kaget melihat Kris yang menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. _Aku merindukanmu, Kris hyung._

"aku merindukanmu, Kyung."

Kris membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, membuat pertahan Kyungsoo runtuh. Akhirnya, namja mungil itupun menangis.

"kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, eoh? Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku saat menerima e-mail Minseok?"

Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia sedang menata pancake yang akan dia berikan kepada Kris, ketika e-mail dari Minseok datang.

'_kyungsoo, aku berada di Canada sekarang. Mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal disini. Bibi Wu bilang lebih baik aku membuka usaha bisnis di Canada saja. Dan, satu hal lagi. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi Bibi Wu juga memaksa anaknya untuk pulang dan tinggal bersamanya.'_

"maafkan ak—"

"kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku selama 5 tahun itu. Setiap hari aku membuka e-mail dan tidak pernah sekalipun aku menemukan e-mail darimu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah membuat pancake lagi sejak saat itu karena pancake hanya akan mengingatkanku padamu, hyung."

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Kris, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"maafkan aku, Kyung. Maafkan aku."

Kris mempererat pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

_And being here without you is like I'm waking up to__ o__nly half a blue sky_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

.

.

.

"hyung."

Kris berdehem sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo kini sudah berhenti menangis. Dan saat ini masih setia berdiam didalam pelukannya.

"aku merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo memainkan kancing kemeja Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"aku tahu."

Keheningan lalu menyelimuti keduanya. Kris menyibukkan diri menatap langit biru diatasnya. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihat langit biru."

Kyungsoo mendongak.

"memangnya, Canada mendung terus."

Kris mengeleng.

"hatiku yang mendung, karena matahariku tidak ada disisiku selama aku disana."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu. Namun sedetik kemudian, dahinya kembali berkerut, berpikir.

"kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, hyung?"

"aku ingin melihatmu."

"hanya itu?"

"sebenarnya tidak."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kris yang sangat kencang.

"lalu?"

"aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Kris menelan ludahnya.

"sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu, sebelum aku pergi ke Canada."

Kyungsoo mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang ingin Kris katakan.

"aku mencintaimu Kyung—"

Kyungsoo membeku. Tebakannya benar.

"—sangat mencintaimu."

Batin Kyungsoo berkecamuk. _Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi._

"sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah terhipnotis oleh kedua mata indahmu. Dan semakin lama aku mengenalmu, rasanya aku semakin jatuh kedalam pesonamu. Dan rasanya a—"

Ucapan Kris terputus ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Kris membulatkan matanya. Dan dari mata bulatnya itu, ia bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

"jangan bicara lagi, hyung."

Ucap Kyungsoo saat itu melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu, hyung. Tidak seharusnya."

Badan Kyungsoo bergetar. Namja kecil itu menangkup pipi Kris, juga dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"kau bilang apa, Kyung?" bisik Kris. Energinya terasa habis. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkanpun rasanya energinya tidak akan cukup.

"aku tidak bisa, hyung. aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, hyung."

Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"sungguh, aku tidak mengerti deng—"

"aku akan menikah minggu depan, hyung."

Kris membeku. Napasnya tertahan. Wajahnya memerah. _Ia hancur._

"kau terlambat, hyung. Sangat terlambat."

Kris tersenyum miris. Kyungsoo benar. _Ia sudah sangat terlambat._

.

.

.

_I'm half a man at best,__ w__ith half an arrow in my chest_

_I miss everything we do,__I'm half a heart without you_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris sejak tadi. Ia takut. Takut tidak bisa melepaskan namja yang seharusnya ia lepaskan itu.

"siapa namja beruntung itu?"

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh lagi. Hatinya hancur mendengar suara Kris, yang sudah ia rusak beberapa menit lalu.

"Kai. Kim Jongin. Junior-ku saat SMA. Dia pintar menari dan—"

"aku tahu."

Kris mendesah kecil.

"setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir. Dia mencintaimu. Sangat."

Kris menunduk. Sudah saatnya menceritakan semuanya.

"sejak kuliah dulu, dia pernah menitipkan surat cinta untukmu kepadaku. Sering." Kyungsoo menoleh seketika. Kaget.

"tapi, aku membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin kau membacanya—"

Kris menghela napas panjang.

"—aku tidak ingin kau mencintainya."

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya seiring dengan setetes air mata yang untuk kesekian kalinya jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Kris menatap langit diatasnya. Cahayanya mulai redup, tak secerah beberapa waktu lalu. Kris tersenyum miris. Bahkan, langitpun mengerti suasana hatinya.

"sudah gelap. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." _–untuk terakhir kalinya._

"tidak usah." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. "Jongin akan menjemputku."

"kapan?"

Kyungsoo melirik arloji kecil dipergelangan tangannya, "sekitar 10 menit lagi."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar. Sebentar lagi Jongin datang. Tidak seharusnya namja itu melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya.

"selamat tinggal, Kyung."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kris. Semakin lama, semakin terdengar samar. Kyungsoo bergetar. _Ia tidak ingin Kris pergi._

Kris berjalan gontai menuju motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman bunga itu. Batinya berkecamuk. Hatinya terus menyuruhnya untuk berbalik, melihat namja yang ia cintai itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun, akal sehatnya berkata tidak. Kris yakin, Kyungsoo pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Dan Kris lebih dari yakin, kalau ia tidak akan bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kris terus berjalan pelan ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

"jangan pergi."

Kris membeku. Ia menatap tangan mungil yang sekarang melingkar dipinggangnya. _Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang._

"jangan pergi dulu. Setidaknya temani aku," Kyungsoo terisak, "sampai Jongin datang."

Kris segera memutar badannya, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"kumohon. Jangan menangis. Kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit jika kau menangis."

Kris menempelkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"temani aku, hyung. Temani aku. Aku kesepian. Tanpamu."

Kris mengecup kepala Kyungsoo lama. "ya, Kyung. Tenanglah. Aku disini."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya demi menatap wajah hyung-nya itu. Kyungsoo lalu menatap mata Kris. Mata itu memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan juga cinta yang sangat besar diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Kris. Ia lalu menangkup wajah yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"hyung." suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Kris tetap diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"a-aku tahu ini tidak boleh. T-tapi…. T-tapi, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Sekali saja."

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras dari matanya. Kris menelan ludah kasar.

"a-aku mencint—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bisa merasakan bibir itu menempel di bibirnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Biarkan ia menikmati semua ini. _Untuk terakhir kalinya._

Kyungsoo perlahan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kris. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Kris lalu memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Air mata Kyungsoo. Seandainya saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Ia ingin berada dipelukan Kris. Ia ingin merasakan bibir Kris. Ia, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menjadi selalu bersama Kris.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tautan bibir mereka. Sudah cukup. Sudah saatnya ia pergi.

"terima kasih, hyung." Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani untuk menatap hyung-nya itu di mata. Ia tidak ingin keyakinannya goyah.

"jaga dirimu."

Kris memegang pundak namja mungil itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"berbahagialah dengan Jongin. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kris menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak boleh meneteskan air mata lagi.

"aku tidak akan menghadiri acara pernikahanmu. Mianhae."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"j-jadi, hari ini adalah…. Adalah pertemuan terakhir kita?"

Kris terdiam. Kyungsoo benar. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Tidak akan ada pertemuan berikutnya.

"baiklah, hyung." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar. "aku akan pergi. sepertinya Jongin sudah menungguku disana."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menjauhi Kris. Ia tidak menunggu Kris untuk mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Tidak perlu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Tidak akan pernah. Karena mendengarnya secara langsung, hanya akan membunuh Kyugnsoo dari dalam.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo mendengar suara motor yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Kris telah pergi. Pergi sepenuhnya dari hidupnya.

"_selamat tinggal, hyung."_

_._

_._

_._

'_I'm half a heart without you__'_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**Author's note:**

Liburan suwung menghasilkan satu angst gagal (?) Inspired by 1D's Half A Heart. I like that song so much. Kalian coba denger deh. Keren lho lagunya ((kok jadi promosi)) anyway, kritik dan sarannya sangat ditunggu. Thanks for reading. And last but not least, jangan lupa reviewnya yah ;-)


End file.
